<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Collage] Cosmos Is Dangerous by SantAiryN, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735994">[Collage] Cosmos Is Dangerous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN'>SantAiryN</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021'>WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал M-E [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Alien Flora &amp; Fauna, Aliens, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, IN SPACE!, Other, Outer Space, Photoshop, Tentacle Rape, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Берегись Тентаклей! || Beware Of Tentacles!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал M-E [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал от M до E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Collage] Cosmos Is Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    
  </p><p>
    <a class="txt21b" href="https://images2.imgbox.com/3f/02/FkuSepA7_o.jpg">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>